Tea Time
by Isono
Summary: Having tea with your friend turned enemy can be strange. Post Knock Knock.


The bright white room was an endless and vast area, void of life save for its prisoner and guest. Settled in what one would assume was the middle of the room was a small grand piano accompanied by a single sized bed. Near them was a small garden table where two figures sat, enjoying a cup tea as if they were out on a picnic.

"Awfully bright today don't you think?" Missy chirped as she took a sip from her cup.

The Doctor hid his grin behind his own cup. He knew his old friend was simply complaining, as she usually did on his visits, about her confinement.

"Mm, and weather reports say it'll be sunny tomorrow too." He teased.

Missy feigned happiness at his words before her smile dropped into a pout.

"You never did finish that story." She quipped as she eyed one of the cookies in front of them.

The Doctor sat thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

"Which story?"

"Oh, the one where the house was eating the kids and something about a wooden person."

"Right, the house."

Placing his cup down on the table the Doctor thought of where he'd last left off.

"Right! So, pudding brain landlord starts droning on about how he couldn't let his mother go and releases those alien wood lice thingies."

"Thingies? Come now, surely you knew what they were." Missy scolded her friend.

"Actually, I didn't at the time. I went and looked them up in the Tardis after my last visit, thank you very much." The Doctor said pointing to her as he defended himself.

"Ha! All of time and space, and you use the Tardis as a search engine." Missy mocked.

"I told you what they looked like, if you'd clean those knobs on the side of your side, you'd remember."

Missy grinned wickedly at the Doctor as she rested her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together.

"You've grown grumpy in your old age my friend." She cooed.

The Doctor huffed. "Do you want me to finish or not?"

Missy sat back in her chair, her hands raised in surrender.

"Good. Then, now where was I? Oh, so I reveal that Eliza is his mother not his daughter and he breaks into a monologue about how he couldn't let her go. So, Eliza scolds him and…" he stopped, thinking sadly about what had happened next.

The image of a broken man being held by his mutated mother disappearing into a sea of Dryads.

"Well, go on, what happen?" Missy nudged him.

"They get eaten by the Dryads and Bill's friends are released. We managed to escape the house before it collapsed." He rushed.

Missy sat back in chair, arms crossed as a large pout crossed her face.

"And here I thought it was going to be good." She complained.

"Well, if it makes you," he emphasized," feel better, the previous tenants didn't make it back."

Missy smiled and clapped her hands. "That is better."

The Doctor glared sideways at her, he knew his old friend had a thing for mayhem and destruction, but he didn't have to like it. Sighing, the Doctor took up his tea cup and finished off the rest of cooling liquid.

"Do you remember, when we were kids, and I talked you into sneaking into the Council's chambers to take the President's staff?" Missy asked as she looked off.

The Doctor smiled at the memory.

"Oh, I remember and if I recall correctly, it was your fault we got caught." The Doctor said as he casually popped a biscuit into his mouth.

"Oi! It wasn't my fault they saw you."

"They did not see me! They caught us because you sneezed. Also, you couldn't keep up!" His Scottish accent thickening as he got flustered.

"Hmph, you're right, I never could keep up with you." Missy said, her voice carrying a hint of jealousy.

The two sat quietly enjoying each other's company. This continued for a while, neither speaking, only drinking tea.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" Missy finally spoke up.

The Doctor looked at this tea cup and nodded. "We have."

"Our cat and mouse games. Oh, those were fun."

"To you maybe." The Doctor complained lightly.

Missy giggled before returning to her reminiscing.

"The Time Wars." She paused and looked to the Doctor. "It changed so much of what I knew. It changed you."

"War has a way of doing that." The Doctor said quietly.

Sure, Gallifrey wasn't destroyed, but it wasn't the home he once knew would never be the same.

"So, why not go back and leave this 'pudding head' planet." Missy questioned.

He hadn't told her of the High Counsel's manipulation of his confession dial or the four and half billion years he'd spent inside of it. Nor had he mentioned that he had become the President of Gallifrey again, and gave up said title, again.

"Nah, like it here too much." He said. "Besides I made a promise, didn't I? Got to look after you."

Missy sighed dejectedly. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

He smiled at her before looking down at his watch.

"Oh, times up." He stood briskly and began to clear the table, leaving the tea biscuits for Missy.

"What? Already?"

"Can't help it, got a lecture to give and puddling brains to make less pudding." He said, his arms full with the tea pot and cups.

"Fine, I was bored with you any way." Missy waved her hand like a nobleman dismissing the servants.

"Right, be good." The Doctor said as he opened the doors to the chamber with his sonic screwdriver.

"Taa."


End file.
